Fifty Prompts - Pikachu
by AZ1087653
Summary: Stranger - He didn't like strangers; that's why whenever one got overly friendly Pikachu was more than happy to give them a little jolt back to reality. Not quite sure how to give this a summary. It's fifty prompts, SAT-style words at times. Enjoy!


I had recently read a 50 prompts thing that my friend did for this series and thought it might be fun. So she and I gave one another fifty random words and it is now our job to write one to three sentences for each prompt for every series we've written for. Now, my friend has only three series while I've got quite a few more and this series isn't one I've written before. However I decided to write for this series since I know she loves it and has gotten me rather addicted as well. So, this little bit of fun is for Risque Tendencies! Thanks for introducing me to being young again.

**Some of these words are definitely of the SAT variety and while I speak English, I don't really use these words in everyday speech, so if any of them are horribly wrong let me know. Thanks!**

I don't own Pokemon, but I'd like a Pichu for my birthday since they are so darn cute! I chose Pikachu for this since I think it would be interesting to get inside his head.

/GG/

Fifty Prompts - Pikachu

**Maelstrom**

Breakfast in the morning tended to be a maelstrom affair, but Pikachu would patiently wait his turn for his share of the take.

**Beleaguered**

Sometimes when Bel showed up Pikachu really wanted to disappear since she beleaguered everyone within a ninety mile radius.

**Nuzzle**

Nothing pleased the little electric rat more than to nuzzle with Satoshi after a long day of fighting while the boy stroked his head in good measure.

**Tandem**

They may have been separated from their humans, but the others followed in tandem behind Pikachu as he sought out Satoshi like a boomerang.

**Stranger**

He didn't like strangers; that's why whenever one got overly friendly Pikachu was more than happy to give them a little jolt back to reality.

**Plummet**

The idea of Satoshi leaving him made his happiness plummet, but he knew deep in his heart the black-haired youth would never try to leave him behind again.

**Climax**

After a thrilling battle that ended in an abrupt climax where the other was knocked out cold, Pikachu was all smiles as he ran toward the sidelines where Satoshi waited; arms open.

**Indubitable**

The bond shared between the little yellow rodent and Satoshi was indubitable and anyone who showed any sort of doubt was delusional.

**Lantern**

Pikachu and Satoshi sat atop the lighthouse as the lantern lit the sky making the stars disappear from view every few moments.

**Reverie**

Pikachu was lost in reverie as Satoshi massaged his body and spoke to him in a calm, soothing voice.

**Green**

He was yellow and Kibago was definitely green, so Pikachu was perplexed as to how anyone could mix the two of them up.

**Orchestrate**

Rocket Gang had orchestrated a brilliant plan, but was again foiled by a little yellow ball of electricity who would do anything to protect his companions.

**Blood**

When Pikachu saw blood dripping from Satoshi's scalp he almost broke down and cried at his inability to heal the person he loved the most in existence.

**Sight**

Pikachu could think of no one else in the world he'd want to see the sights with, especially with how excited Satoshi got when entering a new region.

**Karma**

Karma had come back and bit Rocket Gang in the bottom; no one tried to steal Pikachu and got away with it.

**Forest**

Pikachu and Kibago ran through the forest chasing after Zuruggu, who only wanted to chase a butterfly.

**Cagastric**

Rocket Gang's fate must have been cagastric because every time they ran into Pikachu they always ended up getting burned.

**Gaudiloquent **

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that when Pikachu was happy he spoke in a gaudiloquent nature.

**Effort**

Pikachu always put forth his best effort, even if he knew it was a fruitless endeavor.

**Mitescent **

Over time his actions toward his new black-haired owner became mitescent until he'd accepted his new master not as a master but as his best friend.

**Epidemic**

There was turmoil in his head of epidemic proportions when he thought he and Satoshi were forever to be apart.

**Overwhelm**

The fact that N-san could hear his inner voice overwhelmed Pikachu, yet at the same time made him think that it was possible for Satoshi to learn how to hear him too.

**Vivid**

He remembered Satoshi's worried face with vivid detail as the youth did everything in his power to get Pikachu to the Pokemon Center before he died.

**Warmth**

His human's hug always left a warmth in his heart that lasted him until the next hug.

**Tranquil**

For once a trip to the lake was tranquil as Mijumaru had not insisted on chasing Pikachu or Kibago around like a child.

**Fine **

There were times when Pikachu was perfectly fine with letting another of Satoshi's Pokemon battle in his stead, even if he wanted nothing more than to please the one he loved.

**Redamancy **

Satoshi never had to question the redamancy of his and Pikachu's relationship since he knew, without a doubt, that the bundle of electricity loved him as much as he loved his partner.

**Thrill**

Seeing all the wild Pikachu was a thrill for both Pikachu and the humans he was traveling with.

**Courage**

Pikachu knew it took a great amount of courage for Satoshi to ever admit defeat and as the boy grew so did that courage.

**Morality**

After meeting with N, Satoshi had a few moments of doubt in his own morality at using Pikachu or the Pokemon to battle, especially when he couldn't outright ask them if they even wanted to.

**Marvel**

Everyone marveled at the little ball of energy as he totally handed the other trainer's Pokemon his own posterior during an intense battle.

**Orchid**

It surprised everyone when they came upon a field of orchids surrounded by a sea of yellow daisies of the same vibrant color as Pikachu.

**Cloud**

"That cloud looks like you, Pikachu!" Satoshi shouted gaily as he and Pikachu watched the clouds from a lonely hilltop.

**Connect**

It took no time whatsoever for Pikachu and Satoshi to connect in battle because their hearts were always one, whether in battle or not.

**Talent**

N had an amazing talent, Pikachu had decided, and he put it to good use in helping others of his Pokemon kind fight free from their cages.

**Planning**

No matter how much planning Satoshi did, whenever he and Pikachu went into battle it was definitely more of a 'wing-it' situation.

**Quizzical**

Pikachu cocked his head in a quizzical manner as he tried to figure out why Satoshi was dancing around with a pot on his head, thus making Dent angry.

**Ameliorate**

Over time their understanding of one another ameliorated and Pikachu found he really couldn't live without Satoshi anymore.

**Euphemism**

There were times when Pikachu wanted to jolt Shootie for his euphemistic way of expression, but he kept his cool since Satoshi could get himself into his own word battles.

**Deviate **

If there was no plan there was no way Pikachu could deviate from it, thus there was rarely a plan when it involved sharing the sleeping bag.

**Candid**

Oftentimes Pikachu wanted to speak candidly with Satoshi, but the youth was a little too young to understand everything the electric mouse said.

**Tender**

No matter how disappointed Satoshi might be after losing a battle, he always treated Pikachu with tenderness and care, cementing Pikachu's love for him further.

**Midnight**

Pikachu thought nothing was better than being curled up with Satoshi under the midnight stars where the two could dream together of winning the next battle.

**Golden**

The sun showered a golden beam of light on Pikachu and Satoshi as they played in the water with Iris and Kibago while Dent made their evening meal.

**Urgent**

Seeing the look on Satoshi's face after the battle made Pikachu realize that it was urgent he get care or he might not make it.

**Duplicate**

Pikachu knew that Satoshi would always recognize him, even if there were a dozen duplicates in the vicinity.

**Defend**

He would defend Satoshi to the death, that's how much Pikachu loved his partner.

**Nostalgia**

Pikachu felt a sense of nostalgia when Satoshi brought Lizardon to the Unova region; he missed his friends from the Kanto region and wished Satoshi brought them all for a visit.

**Frivolity**

Iris was always talking about how frivolous Satoshi was, but Pikachu didn't care as long as he could see his partner's smile.

**Anticipation**

The anticipation both he and Satoshi felt right before a battle was palpable.


End file.
